David Sheridan II
David Sheridan was the son of the Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan and his wife Delenn. Sheridan was named after his paternal grandfather David Sheridan. Sheridan is a part human and part Minbari hybrid. He is generally human in appearance, having a full head of hair instead of the external bone structure found among Minbari. Given Delenn's transformation into a half-human herself, he could be considered to be only a quarter Minbari, though given the unprecedented transformation itself, the exact genetic proportions are unknown. Delenn became pregnant in 2262, despite the fact that neither father or mother, or Babylon 5 physician Stephen Franklin were sure the couple could even have children. Delenn was watched very carefully by Franklin and Minbari doctors, who were not sure she could carry the baby to term and survive. But being young and strong, Delenn was able to successfully carry the baby to full term. David was born on December 15, 2262. http://worldsofjms.com/b5/characters/sheridan.htm Michael Garibaldi was David Sheridan's godfather. By the time he was born, Michael Garibaldi had grown so close to the family that for all intents and purposes Garibaldi became an uncle to the boy. Sheridan affectionaly referred to Garibaldi as "Uncle Mikey." Garibaldi enjoyed his role of being an influence on the young boy, in ways Sheridan's parents didn't always approve of. Other friends of Sheridan's parents from Babylon 5, such as Susan Ivanova and G'Kar had also met Sheridan during the course of his lifetime. Drakh Connection The young Sheridan became part of the Drakh's plans for making war on the Interstellar Alliance. Emperor Londo Mollari (who was under Drakh control by means of a Keeper) gave Sheridan's parents an ancient Centauri urn. Mollari said it was traditional for this urn to be given to the heir to the throne on his 16th birthday, and that it contained water from the river which in front of the first Imperial Palace, two thousand years ago. In reality, it contained another Drakh Keeper waiting inside for the right moment to attach itself to the child. For the next 16 years, the Keeper maintained a low level telepathic bond with Sheridan. At his 16th birthday, Sheridan gave the urn to his son at his birthday party. Later that night, the Drakh keeper broke out of the urn and attached itself to Sheridan. Because of the years spent establishing a low level telepathic bond, the Keeper was able to eat into Sheridan's nervous system on a far more profound level than normal. Under the Keeper's influence, Sheridan ran away from Minbar, but not before being confronted by his father, who found the Drakh Keeper on his shoulder. Sheridan headed for Centauri Prime in order to lure his parents into following him there. Despite a plea from Michael Garibaldi not to rush off to Centauri Prime, both of Sheridan's parents went anyway, and were both captured by the Centauri. Garibaldi went to Babylon 5, where he was able to learn from Vir Cotto that the Drakh had been on Centauri Prime for quite some time, and that they were in control of the Emperor and Prime Minister. Mollari was ordered by the Drakh to have David's parents killed - however, he arranged their escape after drinking enough to gain a few minutes of freedom from the Keeper's influence. Sheridan and his parents were placed on a shuttle, which John Sheridan flew back to Minbar. Mollari's retainers gave Sheridan a sedative to put him to sleep, which also sedated the Keeper. Mollari and G'Kar sacrificed themselves to ensure the escape was a success. Upon returning to Minbar, Sheridan was examined by Doctor Franklin. Franklin figured out that the only way to remove the Keeper without killing Sheridan would be to kill the Drakh that spawned the Keeper. Vir Cotto - who had just been named Emperor - and Garibaldi returned to Centauri Prime. They found the Drakh Shiv'kala, who had spawned the Keeper. Vir killed the Drakh, which in turn also killed the Keeper. Sheridan was finally free of the Keeper, and the Centauri were finally freed from the Drakh. Later life Sometime after the events on Centauri Prime, Sheridan entered the Rangers. Despite the high standing of John Sheridan and Delenn, Sheridan was not given any special treatment. When John Sheridan was taken to be with the other First Ones in 2281, Sheridan did not attend the last dinner. Sheridan's parents didn't want to interrupt his Ranger training, and Delenn wanted David to remember his father as he was. This article incorporates text from the Wikipedia article on David Sheridan. Sheridan II, David Sheridan II, David Sheridan II, David Sheridan II, David